


My love

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Жизнь, как альтернатива смерти.Короткая пост-финальная зарисовка.





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> Написанная на экзамене зарисовка.  
> Просто захотелось поделиться ею с вами.  
> \---  
> Спасибо сообществу «united kingdom of drabble» и конкретно стеклянному посту этой же группы: «#grindeldore #ukod  
> Гриндельвальт всегда обращался к Альбусу "Любовь моя".  
> Даже побежденный, стоя на коленях и глядя в лицо Альбуса он усмехается и тянет свое вечное "Любовь моя", что разбивает Альбусу сердце.», которым и было навеяно это.

      Перед глазами пульсирует темнота, словно Гелиос забылся в объятиях тьмы, оставив солнце тонуть в океане и лишая мир источника света, а в ушах мерно бьется пульс, снова и снова разбивая тишину сквозящего между скал ветра. Тяжелый воздух врывается в легкие с прерывистым свистом, когда с уголка глаза сползает холодная слеза. Звезды очередно соскальзывают с небосклона, или, может, это смещаются под плотно зажмуренными веками светящиеся точки, но один из мужчин на краю позволяет себе загадать желание — эта ночь как никогда принадлежит их исполнению: Ганнибал получил все, что когда-либо хотел, и Уилл мечтает о том же, чувствуя в прорези ножа соль и поддаваясь вперед. Всего мгновение, спустя которое две фигуры с отчаянием Икара взмывают вниз, и падая на встречу диким волнам Лектер улыбается так, что только простреленный живот и крепкие объятия, сдавливающие ребра с невероятной для Грэма силой, мешают ему расхохотаться мрачно, победоносно.  
      Громкий гул океана взрывается в голове при столкновении с поверхностью волн. Холодная вода жестко выбивает из легких воздух, заставляя болезненно содрогнуться, и только затем нежно обволакивает, ласково потираясь о кожу, словно большая кошка, играющая с добычей, то жестокая, то обманчиво покорная. Где-то вдалеке блещут зовущие звезды, иронично мерцая, как смеясь над наивными людьми, мнящими, что смогли, наконец, их коснуться — все такие же далекие, обжигающие недостижимостью куски льда.  
      Пронзившая чудовищной силой боль исчезает так, словно ее и не было, а размытая пелена перед глазами делает мир похожим на ужасно прекрасную иллюзию. Явно отдающая горечью легкая улыбка самопроизвольно жжет губы, когда сознание медленно ускользает из-за невозможности сделать следующий вдох. От усталости, от ран ли, но как никогда ранее кажется заманчивой мысль отдаться судьбе и во власть Атлантических вод, распасться на молекулы, переплетаясь с мужчиной рядом, хотя бы так оставляя его с собой — эгоистично, но теперь уже точно навсегда. Совершенное спокойствие, граничащее с абсолютным умиротворением, поселяется и плавит изнутри, а голова пуста: каждая мысль, стоит ей плавно начать разбег, разбивается об одно только Уилл Грэм. Уилл Грэм, который выбрал смерть; Уилл Грэм, который сразил Дьявола; Уилл Грэм, которым он, Ганнибал, был одержим и которого по-своему любил; для которого в монстре всегда найдется крупица нежности.  
      Веки тяжелеют, пальцы, крепко прижимающие своего ожидаемо-неожиданного палача, слабнут. В этот раз самого опасного преступника последних тридцати лет переиграли в его же собственной игре. Вселенная смеется, Вселенная плачет, а окружающая тьма ядовито пахнет смертью, крепко сжимая горло и посылая по легким болезненный спазм. Все дальше падая в пропасть бессознательности, Ганнибал не ошибся в Уилле и совсем не сожалеет о произошедшем. Впрочем, и это быстро стирается, когда двери Дворца памяти распахиваются перед ним, позволяя скрыться от тихой агонии, постепенно заволакивающей тело. Тихие переливы Арии Гольдберга эхом отражаются от стен капеллы, резонируя каждый раз новым звучанием, сливаясь с далеким плеском волн, теплая ладонь ложится на плечо, едва сжимая, а обоняния касается такой резкий запах лосьона.  
      Ганнибал Лектер так и не перестает улыбаться.  
  
      Волны незримой мощью сотрясают берег, словно океан бьется в смертельных судорогах. В мозгу блаженная пустота, а на губах блуждает странная улыбка со смесью боли и удовлетворения. Ладонь плавно скользит по мокрым, но таким безумно мягким несмотря на соль волосам, слегка тронутым сединой, ласково перебирая пряди сломанного мужчины рядом с собой — принявший удар, Лектер теперь не может шевельнуться, оставляя в покое разбитые позвонки.  
      — Вот так, — произносит Уилл, смотря в безумно красивое после шторма небо, но едва ли видя его за пеленой синих глаз. — Вот так. Теперь все правильно. Так, как должно было быть с самого начала. Видишь, Ганнибал? Ты видишь?..  
      Руки заметно дрожат, но он улыбается, а по холодным и бледным от долгого отсутствия солнца щекам текут обжигающе горячие слезы. Человек на его руках не дышит — давно уже нет. И да, теперь все правильно. На секунду Уиллу кажется, что холодные безжизненные губы, покрытые кровавой пеной и изогнутые в улыбке, тянут свое любимое «любовь моя», отчего сердце разрывается от боли.  
      И Уилл кричит.


End file.
